PROJECT SUMMARY: The Scripps Research Institute Molecular Screening Center (SRIMSC) at Scripps Florida is requesting funds for the purchase and installation of an Integrated Acoustic Transfer System to enhance its High Throughput Screening (HTS) operations for chemical matter handling. The Acoustic Transfer System will be integrated into our existing GNF systems hit-picker robotic platform and will provide both an upgrade and significant enhancement to current operations. Chemical libraries are the ?life-blood? for any HTS facility and their management must strike a balance between its conservation for HTS and distribution to collaborators/investigators to support their ongoing research needs. The proposed upgrade is based on acoustic droplet ejection that uses a pulse of ultrasound to move low volumes (1- 100 nL) of fluids without physical contact; minimizing waste and potential cross-contamination. Our current system relies on an antiquated Tecan EVO workstation that requires large volume sampling from a 1536-well source-plate; which rapidly depletes the source well. Consequently, cherry-picking operations are highly limited to supporting HTS campaign needs only; restricting library access to Scripps faculty and other investigators for their subsequent research requirements. The Acoustic Transfer System integration will radically improve our operations in several ways: 1.) Replace the Tecan workstation which is at end-of-service life; 2.) Significantly speedup cherry-picking operations which currently can require ~4 day for completion; 3.) Provide compound dispensing in the nanoliter range; 4.) Conserve restricted collections which subsequently will open accessibility to investigators; 5.) And support comprehensive multi-drug formulation and dose efficacy studies not possible with the current system. SRIMSC has served both the Scripps Research faculty and the broader NIH research community as a whole on over 280 large-scale HTS campaigns for drug discovery. The SRIMSC served as one of four comprehensive HTS centers commissioned by the NIH during the MLPCN program (2005-2013). Post MLPCN, our center has continued to provide NIH-sponsored HTS services to a number of investigators/collaborators both internal and external to Scripps Florida. Although the GNF systems hit-picker robotic platform has served our needs admirably over the past 12 years, it is in dire need of a technology upgrade, in order to support our NIH investigators requests. Moreover, this adaptive technology will allow the SRIMSC to extend its HTS capabilities toward precision medicine endeavors; where cost-effective multi-drug formulation trials are of increasing demand by clinical research investigators seeking to leverage the capabilities of HTS; one that is ideally suited to serve their needs by providing better treatment options to their patients.